Izzy's Report
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This is about Izzy giving a school report. I'm sorry about the sucky summery. Izzy's report is MY report for school.


Me: Hey guys! Since I'm at school and because i love my school so much. I really do i go to a school for kids with Physical, Mental and Learning disabilities. What my school teaches is individuality, our respective learning styles, confidence and discovering what we can do. We don't get judged for anything,for instance me a teenager likening JatNP. We can be ourselves without having to try to fit in, we just do. I have ADD and Autism and just being here as made my grades B's and C's to A+'s Anyway enough about my amazing school, oh yeah what i was saying before I went into a speech, right ok anyway todays fic is about Izzy at school and she has to do a school report so in this fic, my report which I Actually did because it was an English class paper, will be Izzy's paper, i will need you guy's opinion on my report so i hope you enjoy.

To Jenny: Thanks, its been years but i really didn't grieve until i was 12 or 13.

To Victoria: *no comment except Jaw drops*

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP but i do own my report because i wrote it.

(Yes its todays date)October 8th 20XX:

Izzy and Jake woke up to another day of school. Today Jake was wearing white shoes, blue jeans, white shirt, black vest and his hair had grown to his shoulders. Izzy was wearing Pink heels, blackish brown jeans, pink striped shirt, black sunglasses and he hair was emo looking but it was cute otherwise. (Me: No shes not emo, i just like the emo hairstyles they are cute)

At school:

Izzy: *to jake* I'll see you lunch.

Jake: Ok, love you.

Izzy: Love you too.

In Izzy's English class:

Teacher: We are going to go over your reports, who wants to go first?

7 people later:

Teacher: Ms. Green you're next.

Izzy: this is my report.

Report: Princess Catharine, Duchess of Cambridge will become Queen of England in 2016. This essay will talk about the people's new princess, becoming Queen. So What will Queen Elizabeth II do? Will she crown Duchess Catharine and Prince William? Or will she crown Prince Charles and Duchess Camilla? These are the reasons she will be Queen.

She will only be Queen Consort by virtue of marriage,regardless she will be Queen. Princess Catharine née Lady Catharine Middleton married Prince William of Wales in May 2011. In July 2013 they had Prince George of Cambridge and then had Princess Charlotte of Cambridge in May 2015. When their Highnesses, Kate and William become King and Queen, Prince George will be heir to the throne. Their highnesses, Kate and William are shocked but excited and are preparing to make the English monarchy change in a good way.

Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, likes the Duchess of Cambridge while in the whole time she has known Camilla, she has never liked her and thats the reason why she made Prince Charles marry Lady Diana Spencer. Prince Charles gave up the crown when he married Camilla. He knew the cost for it. It was bad enough with the news about the King of England, many years ago, marrying a divorcée by the name of Willis Simpson. Queen Elizabeth II intends to make yet another monarchy record.

Camilla Parker-Bowles, Step-mother-in-law of the Duchess of Cambridge, only married Prince Charles, Her Royal Highnesses Father-in-law,so she could be Queen. Prince Charles had gone behind Lady Diana Spencer's back during their entire marriage, just so he could be with this Wanna-be-Queen, Camilla. Lady Diana Spencer hoped on her wedding day that the relationship between her Husband-to-be and Camilla, was over.

Since Princess Catharine, Duchess of Cambridge married Prince William, Duke of Cambridge, not only has the monarchy made her the New Princess Diana, but the trust to the monarchy has returned. It has made the fairytale dream that the world dreamed of, come true unlike when the dream was broken when Princess Diana and Prince Charles had divorced. The changes to be made are creating the Monarchy to be in a way;Normal.

In Conclusion, Our answer to 'So What?' Is Queen Elizabeth will crown Prince William and his wife Duchess Catharine, King and Queen of England in 2016. She will make an amazing Queen just as she makes a wonderful mother, Wife, and Princess. Queen Catharine has a nice ring to it and she will be a kind Queen, mostly because even though she hasn't met her mother-in-law, Lady Diana Spencer, she honors her in many Catharine is definitely going to be Queen. She has the heart and personality of a True Queen. Thank you for listening or reading this.

Teacher: Thank you Ms. Green.

At lunch:

Jake: How'd your English report go?

Izzy: I think i did pretty well. How did yours go?

Jake: I have no idea.

Flashback to Jake's English class:

Jake: This Is My report.

Report: My report is on King Henry VIII and his six wives...

Out of flashback:

Izzy: Hold it! I don't wanna hear about some Horrible king of England in the 1500's!

Jake:But-

Izzy: Just don't!

Me: I'm sorry it was Extremely short but I can't think of anything today, I'll see you tomorrow.


End file.
